Haute Camp-ture
The host visits the luxurious Playa Des Losers, and here, the previously eliminated contestants get a chance to talk about the final five. The host then makes a shocking revelation: the eliminated campers will be voting the next camper off. Thanks to two campers, a good friend of theirs is accidentally eliminated. The Episode "In Today's Special Episode of Total Drama Island", Veronica opened with the for the recap, "You've been watching Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, and Cody make their way to the Final Five!", LeShawna was then shown emerging from the Mess Hall and puking over it as Heather ran screaming out of the Washrooms being chased by a Bear, "It's been a Long Seven Weeks, or however long it has been I am not quite sure, and as such we, well okay I, decided to give the Finalists a day off!", it was then shown that Gwen was now being chased by the bear with Heather, "To contemplate how far they've gotten!", Veronica walked over to Duncan fishing in the lake, when he seemed to snag a big one, "And enjoy all that the campgrounds have to offer!", suddenly Duncan pulled up bathing shorts, and Cody emerged from the surface of the water. The shorts were Cody's, which was quite awkward for both boys, "but what happens to the campers after they walk the Dock of Shame, get onto the Boat of Losers, and Leave the show? Where are these Failures living? How are they spending their time? And who they think deserves to win the One-Hundred Thousand? The Previously Eliminated will finally lay it out onto the Table, and you might not want to miss this, on this Episode of, Total, Drama, Island!", Veronica then left on her own Jet Ski. Following Veronica's recap, the Episode opened up. The Episode opened up right at a very nice and well-kept resort, with Veronica pulling up via Jet Ski up to it, "This is Playas Des Losers! The All Inclusive Luxury Resort where the previously Eliminated go to lick their wounds and accept their fate as Reality Television Has-Beens. When we are down to the Final Two, their fates will be in the hands of these Seventeen Failures!", During this speech, Trent and DJ were shown relaxing while Eva was curling weights and Justin was taking a dive into the pool, and it stopped on Sadie, Katie, and Noah sitting by a bar that was also inside a pool. Sadie sighed, stopping from drinking. "He is so cute!", Sadie said, sighing over Justin, and suddenly she fell right into the waters, getting Noah wet. "Get my Shirt wet why don't you.", Noah replied cynically. Sadie giggled. "Sorry Noah!", Sadie then said, after giggling, "Wooo! You guys should come in it's so nice!", Sadie was unaware of what was nearing her from the rear. Until, it was too late, "OW! Something Bit me!" "Was it a shark?", Katie gasped, lifting her feet from the water. "Sharks don't swim in Chlorinated Water, brainiac.", Noah explained. "Noah's right.", Sadie replied, "Besides, I think I saw the Sharks getting seaweed Mudraps.", the scene then showed Beth and the two sharks of the island, all in robes and on beach chairs, with Mud on their faces and cucumbers over their eyes. They seemed to each be smiling in bliss. Beth sighed, and then it went back to Sadie, Katie, and Noah with Sadie now having her legs lifted with Katie on the seat of the Bear she fell from. "if it wasn't a shark, what was it?", Katie asked. Suddenly, Izzy came from the water, and chuckled a bit. "Hehe, sorry about that.", she said to the three, "I just had the urge to bite something, have you ever felt that? Like you just have to sink your teeth into something? Maybe that's how sharks feel, huh?". One of the Sharks was then shown lifting one Cucumber to shrug at the camera, and then put it back on and continue relaxing, "Okay Bye!", Izzy then went back underwater. "As you can see", Veronica's voice over began, "Our Former Campers are quite comfortable here at our Luxury Resort!", it was then shown that Ezekiel was watching Geoff and Bridgette kiss in the hot-tub, "Looks like Geoff and Bridgette are happy to be reunited! The two then stopped to look at the camera, to speak. "Du-u-de! This resort is off the Charts!", Geoff said happily, and he and his girlfriend started kissing once more. "Can you believe this place is right around the corner from that crappy campground?", Trent said to the camera, relaxing on a beach chair beside DJ. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about!", DJ added in, relaxing on his chair, "I could hang here for a while!", the scene then went to a barbeque grill, which Owen walked up too. It was open, and of course Owen was happy to be near the food. "Hahahahaha, nice little wieners aren't they? Hahahaha!", he said to the food as if it were really going to talk back, "Oh!", he then remembered the camera, "Yeah, well, man this place is Wicked Sweet, dude! I mean, look at it! Good Food, no evil people, and it's a Resort! Hahaha, what resort couldn't be good!", Owen then prepared to lift the grill up right there, but luckily; "Hey, Owen!", Trent called out, "Save some for the rest of us, dude!" "Hahaha, sorry!", Owen replied, but the grill down, but then taking two Hot dogs from it for himself. The scene then went to Lindsay and Tyler, who were sitting by the pool with Lindsay over Tyler, both happy. "I love being Loser!", Lindsay said happily, "This is so much more my Style! If I'd known how fat this place was I would've gotten my butt kicked off in the first episode! Plus, now Tyler and I can hang out!", she then cuddled up to Tyler, and they even to kiss once more, but then Lindsay became confused, "Which one's Tyler?", the next thing was Ezekiel, who was in the Hot-tub with a Golden 'Z' necklace around his neck. "Yo Yo Yo, Dawg, check it out!", he said trying to act Gangsta, "Being Famous has totally changed my life! I'm just kickin' it, yo, got me some fly bling too, ya like?", of course nobody at all replied though Izzy was heard coughing. "Look, someone's Bikini Bottom!", the crazy exclaimed. "I think that's yours Izzy.", Katie replied. Izzy then hurriedly checked under the water, and found that Katie was right. "Oh Crap, it is!", she exclaimed, and then went back under the water to fix this problem. Meanwhile, Courtney was angrily sitting on a beach chair and flipping through a book or magazine of some sort. She was clearly still upset about her two previous Eliminations, and then tossed her Book aside. "I don't care how nice this place is, I'm not supposed to be here!", she said angrily, "After I was kicked off the second time, I used my lawyers to find out how many votes there were, and there should have been a tie-breaker! So not only did Cody get rid of me unfairly once, but then Chris went and did it again! I should be in the Final Five right now! When I see either Cody OR Chris, I will ring their necks!", she then stood, "You hear me Chris and Cody, when you come over here, You're going to get it!" Then, the scene went to Harold, who was right by the buffet table. "Yeah, what I did to Bridgette on the show was pretty heinous, and I probably didn't do as much as I could have done.", Harold admitted, "But Geoff forgave me now since he and Bridgette are reunited, and Bridgette had no hard feelings after how worse Heather was. All I can say is, at least I didn't Courtney off.", Courtney was then shown angrily ripping off a Light pole from the ground, and then throwing it right at a poster of Chris on a wall. The poster actually burnt up in flames, "If I did that, I'd probably starve to death!", he then took some food from the Buffet table to eat, and the scene went back to Trent who was now lounging near Ezekiel on the chairs. "Yeah, some people just take stuff too Seriously.", Trent said while he was eating food of his own, "I mean, we got several of 'em here." "True that, Homie G!", Ezekiel said in agreement, Trent didn't really get the Gangsta talk. "Ummm, Homie G?" "Yeah, I mean like, I remember I met some Skanky on the Island but I saw she was all about the bling bling, dawg know what I'm sayin'?" "Uhhh.....kinda?" "That's what I'm talkin' about yo, Fo Shizzle!" The scene then went to Lindsay, who was alone sitting by the pool by this time, "I learned alot during my experience on the Island with Heather", Lindsay began, "If you're going to have a Best Friend who makes all of your descisions for you, you should make sure their not a total Bitch!" "Yeah I was pretty shocked to be the Third Camper voted off", Noah cynically began over at the Bar, "Apparently I wasn't Bossy, Manipulative, or Dangerous enough to make it through. You can't say I wasn't a team player though.", some scenes from Episode Four were then shown, which showed false team sportsmanship, "OH MY GOSH!", Sadie loudly said, her and Katie happily holding hands (friendly), "We have so much to tell you since we've been here!" "Can I say Hi to my Peeps back home? What's up Toronto?" "We're having so much fun here! This resort ROCKS!" "Yeah, Total Drama Island was Really Hard. We actually survived being away from eachother for like weeks!" "That was so Sad, but we totally recovered!" "Totally!" "And even though that was like so majorly hard, nothing was as hard as coping with the fact I trusted Heather who got us seperated!" "Awww, Sadie!", Katie replied, and then the scene of Katie leaving was played in Flashback form. After this Courtney was shown still angrily walking around the resort, and then facing the camera. "I'm in the Middle of Filing a Lawsuit for Wrongful Termination of Competition!", Courtney explained, "These people are Witnesses! I was unfairly kicked off!" "I didn't see a thing man.", Trent replied. "Ya got me.", DJ added. "Must have missed that Episode.", Noah added in. "What's she talking about?", Katie asked to Sadie. "Didn't see it", Eva walked by, still lifting her weights and coiling, "Don't Care." "AW!", Courtney was shocked, "You ALL know what happened!" "Hey, Give it a break already eh, I got kicked off in the very first-", suddenly Courtney smacked Ezekiel to the ground. Lindsay then walked over to Courtney too, though. "You just would've gotten kicked off in another episode, no one liked you that much.", she explained, which caused Courtney to quickly gasp. "That is so not true! Everyone likes me, I used to be a C.I.T!", just then a coconut dropped onto Courtney's head, "Ow, a Coconut? Really? A Coconut?! We're in Moskoka People! If you're going to drop Props on my head, at least make them Geographically Correct!", suddenly a pile of Snow and Eskimo were dropped right onto Courtney, burying her. "Are you Tyler?", Lindsay asked to the Eskimo as he/she slid away. Eva was then shown, taking several steaks into a plate with the intention of eating them, of course. "How would I characterize my experience? Easy. It sucked!", flashbackks of Eva's time on the Island were then shown to dramatic music. Clips from every episode from 3 to 20 were shown, though none had really any vocals, "My Anger management issues imrpoved a bit. "Are you Tyler?", Lindsay came in an asked, only to have Eva slap a Steak in her face. "Did I get anything out of this experience?", Noah said to the camera, "No, it was completely and totally uneventful." "He kissed a Guy!", Izzy came up to say. "No I didn't!" "Yes you Did!" "Didn't!" "Diiiiiiid!" "Did, Not!" "Did Did Did Did, Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did Did!" "Ahem!", Trent said, sitting next to the two on the bar (Izzy was in the water yes), "I can totally break this tie, He totally did.", the scene of Noah kissing Cody on the ear and screaming was then shown. Noah was shocked at this, of course. "I have, no comment!" "Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh!", Lindsay said, running up to the group in the pool and at the bar, "I got a letter from my sister that says theres a picture of me in Star Stalker magazine! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!" "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!", Katie and Sadie squeeled in Unison with Lindsay. "Eeeeehhh!", Noah sarcastically squeeled, "Congratulations you just peaked! It's all downhill from here, honey." "Maybe if I get an eating disorder, or my boobs done, I'll get on the cover!", Lindsay was clearly happily excited about this. "So Trent!", Veronica's voice said to Trent who was by the bar, "If you could say something to one of the Five Remaining Campers, what would it be?", Trent was clearly nervous about answering that. "Uh, I guess I'd tell Duncan that I was rooting for him. And, I miss him.", the scene of Trent's goodbye to Duncan was then shown along with several scenes of when their relationship was just forming, "He's special...and I think I'm in love with him." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!", Katie and Sadie went, finding Trent's love of Duncan adorable. "I just hope he's still not ticked about the Heather thing.", Trent finished with. "I would be", Izzy swiftly added, "If he were me and you were still you, you would be seriously maimed!" "Uhhh, that's a little harsh!" "You kissed one of his biggest enemies, and a girl right infront of him!" "It wasn't my fault, I was tricked!" "Yeah Right that's what they all say! My Lips did what they wanted, my lips have a mind of their own, blah blah blah blah fishcakes blah blah blah I'm a Liar! Blah Blah Blah, haha!", then there was a small scilence. "Okay...", Trent replied, a bit creeped out. "Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom!", Izzy exclaimed, but she stayed exactly where she was. There was then scilence, with only Sadie becoming disgusted while the others were confused. Once Izzy sighed of relief, though, everyone lifted their feet out of the water in disgust. "IZZY!", they (Katie, Sadie, Trent ,and Noah) shouted in unison. "That is so, Gross!", Lindsay said as her comment on the event. "What?", Izzy replied herself, "It's Chlorinated! Sheesh!", Izzy then went under the water. "And there you have it!", Veronica said, on the front docks of the resort, "Stay Tuned for the answer to the question all of you want to know! What do the Failures think of the Final Five? Who shall they vote to win? These answers and more will be coming up!", The Episode then went into a commercial break, but then came back to the resort once more afterwards, and Veronica was walking by the buffet table, holding Champagne in her hands, "So, you have seen how the losers are spending their time! Now it's time to find out what they think of the Final Five!" "Heather can Kiss my Butt!", Eva angrily began, taking the focus of the camera quickly, "It's all her fault I'm stuck in this place! She's a scum-sucking Backstabbing Witch and I'm going to enjoy watching her go DOWN!" "Interesting.", Veronica replied, "Tell us all how you really feel." "I just did.", Eva, annoyed, replied herself. Then it went to Izzy, throwing Coconuts down on the Barbeque. "Just throwing a few Shrimps on the Barby! Hey Noah, that means you!", Izzy said as she did so, Noah didn't reply, who just looked at her with an annoyed face, "Haha just kidding okay, well I think Heather is a total physcho." "Heather is cerainly a formidible competitior.", Courtney and she stood near one side of the resort, "I don't agree with her tactics. I mean, reading Gwen's Diary infront of the whole world, so un-called for! That, and her ways of getting me off through Cody! I can't wait to get her and her little lover boy back for that!", the scene then went over to Harold, who was lounging on his own chair next to Owen at the resort. "Heather was definitely the scariest girl on the Island along with Eva.", Harold admitted to the camera, "but I could handle her!", the scene then went to Owen, who was highly enjoying the Buffet table. "Yeah, that Heather! She was definitely mean and scary! I don't know if I could've stood that long with her around! Cody though, that dude was cool! Don't see why he likes Heather though.", the scene then went to Trent and Lindsay, who were lounging on Chairs with Lindsay trying to get her tan going when Veronica walked up to them. "So, Trent, Lindsay, give us all your take on Heather!" "I hope I never meet anyone like her ever again!", Trent quickly said to the camera. "She is really mean.", Lindsay said, "like, really mean!", the clip of Heather arriving then played, followed by her tantrum after being locked in the fridge, followed by her anger moments in the fourth episode, and then one of her episode ten confessionals. The scene then went on to Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie sitting by one of the pools. "She was pretty bossy, eh.", Ezekiel said about Heather. "Oh she was so totally bossy!", Katie quickly said, with Sadie agreeing. Clips of Heather asking Beth and Lindsay to get her shower warmed up, Beth to get her chips, and Cody to do numerous things played. "Telling her off, was the best moment of my life!", Beth said, sitting ontop a chair at the resort. "If none of us even like her, except Cody, how did Heather get into the Finals?", Sadie asked. "CUZ SHE'S A CANIVING BACKSTABBING LITTLE WITCH, THAT'S WHY!", Eva's angry voice could be heard from off-screen. The scene then went to Courtney, who was sitting by a pool. "So, who would I pick to win?", Courtney said to the camera, "Well, Duncan is completely ruled out, and Heather and Cody DEFINITELY not, LeShawna and Gwen, and I'll stick with Gwen.", Courtney revealed, "I mean, she was the only person who I really could partially stand on the Island, and she is a good competitor. Not very strategic, but she still has won two challenges and made it to the Finals. That, and the way Heather used her crush on Trent was TOTALLY horrible!" "Duncan? Man that is one tough dude!", DJ commented, "I saw him wrestle a Grizzly Bear to the Ground!", the scene then went to Harold, sitting up in a tree. "Duncan? I hate that Guy! He made me pee my pants! He drew on my face with a marker! He gave me kitchen grease instead of apple juice! He scared me repeatedly with that hook he has! He's beyond annoying, Idiot!", he then fell off the tree, much to his pain. "Duncan's not as tough as he seems.", Bridgette said, relaxing with Geoff in the hot-tub as Ezekiel slowly came closer and closer, "Trent told me he has a sweet side to him.", then both Geoff and Bridgette noticed Ezekiel, and the homeschooled boy quickly moved away from them. "Well I think he's pretty cruel.", Lindsay said, after finishing a drink, "Anyone that treats deer or trees badly, is not a friend to Deer or to Trees!" "Cody, he was so nice!", Katie said at the bar with Sadie. "He was really good in the dodgeball game.", Sadie added in. "Oh, I know!", Katie replied, and then the clip of Cody's good dodgeball skills were shown. "Yeah, Cody's not so bad.", Trent added in with a smile. "Personally, I would pick Gwen to win.", Noah suddenly added in. "Okay, but come on!", Courtney exclaimed, "She's smart but not exactly a team player! I was a team player! It should be me!" "You're here, you lost, get over it!", Noah replied, reading his book. Courtney then threw her glass she was holding right at Noah and knocked him into the pool. "She let her self get buried alive for her team!", Trent reminded them of, which was back in Episode 7. "She was kind of Harsh sometimes!", Lindsay brought up as she rubbed tanning lotion on her legs, which showed the clip of Gwen explaining the washrooms to Lindsay was shown, "Oh but she played the best prank on Heather!", Lindsay laughed and then the clip of Gwen getting Harold's red ant farm all over Heather was shown. "Well I think Gwen's really cool.", Bridgette said, still in the hot-tub with Geoff. "Yeah!", Sadie added in, "She was pretty nice to me when she returned and the teams merged, along with LeShawna! I don't know which to vote for, though!" suddenly, at the hot-tub, Ezekiel's hat came by Bridgette once more, but Bridgette hit it and it went away. "Okay Let's talk about LaFawnduh!", Lindsay said, relaxing on her chair. "LESHAWNA!". most of the other ex-campers corrected her. "At first I thought she was real loud.", Harold began, "but then I realized she's my soul mate!" "She was tough, plays hard, and tells it like it is. I like how she carries herself.", Eva admitted,in regards to LeShawna, "And she got Heather covered in sewage once." "I think she is so fetch!", Sadie said back at the bar. "She has the best style!", Katie said, "We've been friends since the beginning!" "You weren't even on the same team!", Noah replied, floating on the top of the water by the girls. "Huh Regardless!", Katie replied to Noah. "She locked Heather in the Fridge.", Noah brought up, which made some of the others (silently) begin to laugh as the clip of her locking Heather in the Fridge back in episode 10 was shown, "Anyone who can come up with something like that, gets my vote." After that, Trent playing quitar was used to transition from the day to the night, with all of the eliminated gathered by the pool, with Trent playing guitar, and it being night time. It was completely peaceful and tranquil at the resort. "So", DJ began, "Who do you guys wanna pick to win if you could vote right now?" "Can I pick Sadie?", Katie asked happily, sitting on a blow-up chair in the pool as Sadie floated over to her. "Awww, you'd pick me and not you?", Sadie replied, "Duh, you can't vote for yourself that's tacky!" "Kay, I'll vote for you to win, and you vote for me to win!" "Ahem", Courtney began, "Girls, you have to be IN the Final Five to get a vote, remember?" "Oh yeah!", Sadie remembered, "I don't know then." "I think Gwen should win!", Owen revealed. "Really?", Lindsay replied, "But I thought she didn't really like you that much at all and called you disgusting and revolting and stuff like that?" "Hahaha, that was Heather.", Owen replied. "Oh.....sorry, I forgot!", Lindsay replied, with a slight laugh "I can't really decide between LeShawna and Gwen.", Bridgette said, "They're both really cool." "LeShawna, definitely!", Harold said, with love in his eyes. "I would vote Gwen!", Courtney exclaimed, "But still, I should be in the Final Five!" "I think Cody should win!", Beth suddenly said. "He's Heather's personal and blind servant.", Noah replied with, and clips of all of Cody's attempts to impress Heather began playing, "If he wins, he'll probably just give the money to Heather!" "Well, I agree with Beth, man! Cody's pretty cool for a geeky guy, man! He rocks at Dodgeball, and maybe he can turn Heather nice someday after all!", Geoff added in. It's unlikely anyone believed that last part he said, though. "I think anyone's givin' Duncan enough credit!", DJ suddenly added in, "He plays hard on all those challenges, and without him the Gophers might have lossed a few of those wins, too!" "Okay, that's true!", Geoff agreed with, "He really does have pretty sick strategies up in his head, even if he is a Gay dude." "I think Gwen should win!", Lindsay exclaimed, right when Veronica appeared from a puff of smoke at the scene. "Alright, Failures!", the Russian girl announced, "It is time, for the most unexpected twist of all time! Tonight, you will be voting off the next camper of Total Drama Island! Why? Because I thought of it all by myself! haha!" "No Way!", Lindsay responded. "Oh yes", Veronica replied, smiling, "Here's how this shall work! There are NO marshmallows, I am going to ask you one by one who you want to see join you here, at this wonderful resort filled with complete fun, luxury, and relaxation! Katie and Sadie, since you share a brain, I'll ask you both! Who would you like to vote for?" "Oh, I miss Gwen the most cuz I barely got to see her!", Sadie suddenly exclaimed, a bell dinged. "Oh that'd be so much fun to have her here! Definitely Gwen!", Katie said in agreement with Sadie. The bell dinged again, and everyone gasped. "Why are you voting her off?!", Courtney exclaimed, "If you LIKE Gwen", the bell dinged, "Leave her in!" "That is Three votes Gwen!", Veronica announced. "What?! No!", Courtney angrily replied. "Guys, I think it's if we say Gwen's", the bell dinged, "Crap.", it was Harold who said that. "Just stop saying Gwen!", Noah also said, but the bell dinged of course and he became pretty shocked. "Okay, next voter, Lindsay!", Veronica announced, looking over at Lindsay. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna vote for Gwen!", Lindsay said, but the bell dinged and the others gasped. "Lindsay!", DJ replied, a bit annoyed with this. "No, No you can't vote for me! You have to vote for someone who's in the final five like Gwen!", the bell dinged once more. "Okay c'mon guys, NO ONE SAY GWEN!", Izzy shouted, only to cover her mouth in shock as the Bell dinged once more. "That is Eight Votes Gwen!", Veronica announced. Suddenly, a Parrot came into the mix. "Squawk! Gwen!", it squawked, and the Bell dinged once more. "No!", all of the losers gasped. "Nine votes Gwen!", Veronica announced "Veronica.", Trent walked up to the unofficial host, "That was a parrot. It doesn't even know who Gwen is!", the bell then dinged again. "Squawk! Polly want a Gwen!", the Parrot said once more. "ELEVEN!", Veronica announced. And then the scene went to a completely shocked and surprised Gwen being dragged by Chef to the boat of losers and then pushed in. It then showed her and Veronica on the docks of what was likely the resort as Veronica walked up to her, Gwen remained silent and remained in shock, "And with that, we're down to four! Tune in next week to see the epic and dramatic near-climax of Total, Drama, Island!" "Squawk! Gwen!", the episode faded out on that.